


Glimpse

by transfixme_quite



Series: Rich, You're A Terrible Actor [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cabinlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin loves Rich, but sometimes he seems like a completely different person. Martin gets a glimpse of that other person after coming home from a long trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse

Martin could hear the last bits of a one ended conversation as he slipped into the apartment. He smiled at first, upon hearing the voice of his partner, but as his ears tuned in, the smiled dropped a tad. He sounded very unlike himself. This seemed to happen a lot upon Martin’s returns from long trips.

“Oh, is that so? Well, I do need a new lampshade, and you’d go quite well with my curtains.”

Martin heard a low beep, and assumed the phone had been hung up. He hid the bouquet of flowers he’d bought on the way home behind his back as he made his way to the living room.

“Rich? Darling, I’ve got a surprise for you.” He peeked around the corner, and for a split second, Martin thought his boyfriend looked almost exasperated. He convinced himself he’d imagined it, however, when Richard turned around and greeted him with the sweetest smile. Martin was so pleased to finally be home and see that face. Martin smiled wide as Richard walked up and left the softest kiss on his lips.

“A surprise? Martin dear, I should be the one surprising you after the long trip you just made. How was Cairo?” Richard placed a hand on Martin’s neck, and caressed the skin with his thumb, his eyes locked on Martin’s.

“Well you know Carolyn, couldn’t get us a decent place to stay as usual. Would have loved to see some of the sights, but time and travel expenses didn’t allow for much. There was a replica of the Sphinx on the night table in the hotel, though.” Martin laughed sadly, but tried to pretend not to be too upset. Richard in turn gave him the most sympathetic look and squeezed Martin’s shoulder.

Martin silently changed the subject and revealed the orchids he’d been hiding. Richard’s eyes grew wide and he took the flowers and held them to his chest.

“You spoil me.” Richard said with a gleam in his eye, and placed the flowers in a conveniently close glass vase with what looked like fresh water in it. Martin furrowed his brow for a moment, but forgot all about the vase when Richard took his hand and led him to the couch.

“Did you get anywhere with the director of the show?” Martin asked as he sat. Richard stood in front of Martin, arms folded and almost studying him.

“Yes, I’m sure of it. Just need a little persuasion sometimes, remind him I’m the one people connect with, so I should be allowed control over the stories I recite. After all, I’m the Storyteller, and if I’m not convincing, that’s the end of it all. Isn’t it?” Richard said, falling back into the tone Martin had heard when he first walked in.

Martin opened his mouth to speak, and Richard snapped, seemingly, back into the man Martin loved. He smiled and giggled a bit, falling to his knees in between Martin’s legs. He stretched up a bit and Martin leaned down to meet him. He kissed Martin’s nose gently as his fingers skillfully unbuttoned Martin’s trousers. Richard giggled again, and redness crept up his cheeks as he looked away and unzipped, then tugged at Martin’s pants. Martin lifted his hips a bit to make the removal easier for Richard and smiled back down at him. Richard looked up at Martin from under his eyelashes, then ran his fingers through his own hair. He quickly licked his lips, then kissed Martin’s exposed stomach, then his hip bone, then slid his tongue down Martin’s thigh. Martin shuddered, then gripped onto Richard’s hair himself.

“I love you, Rich.” Martin managed to breathe out right as Richard’s mouth was hovering over him. Richard glanced up, tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth and slack jawed. Just for a moment, Martin was frightened. He didn’t know why, just the glimmer in Richard’s eye was off for that millisecond, but then he smirked as he sank his warm mouth around Martin’s length, and Martin once again let it all flood from his mind.

He hadn’t had good luck with anyone in a while, and Rich was really quite nice. Martin decided these moments meant nothing, as he was brought closer and closer to climax thanks to his boyfriend’s talents, and that he was just being paranoid because he’d been alone for so long. Seeing things that weren’t there, hearing things that weren’t said, all because this great guy was just too good to be true. Martin cried out Richard’s name as he came, thrusting into his mouth, and shoved all those ridiculous thoughts to the back of his mind again. The back of his mind was starting to get really crowded.


End file.
